Enemies
by Ice Icy Kettle Fals N Nameless
Summary: Altered storyline from My fic 'Friends'
1. Want a Ride

Title: Friends

Summery: Brian and Andy meet up about three weeks after that fateful Saturday. They start to hang out and become friends. Is there a chance that they could become more then friends? Rated for language and quite possibly for sexual situations pending release of later chapters.

Couple:Brian/Andy (Slash: When a boy and a boy love each others bodies very much...)

Disclaimer: I don't own Breakfast Club(Wish I did), or any other movie references or vehicular references in this story. This story doesn't even belong to me, it belongs to my twisted alter ego Icy, thought and given life by, so I'm a let her take over now.

Ice's A/N: Hello people, I'm slightly back, only I'm a chick now, isn't that something. Anyway, I'm here to remodel Friends, so I urge all our reviewers to come back and re-read this, as well as comment and review as we continue. The chapters are pretty much the same, just a different format is all. Now onto the show...or story...whatever...This chapter will be used for Enemies as well, so whichever you read first, you can skip this chapter for the other, because they are exactly the same...anyway...

* * *

Chapter 1: 'Want a ride?'

'Why?' I think to myself. 'Why does he make me feel this way. Their just eyes...that sparkle so brightly, and when they do, I think, "Their sparkling just for me."...and it's just a nose...a cute button nose, so smooth, so perfect. He's just a boy...who's so strong, commanding...perfect in every way imaginable and further...Adonis would be jealous if he were alive today. Why...why does he make me feel this way?'

"Brian?" I look up to see Morgan at the door of my room. "We have school in a bit and mom says you gotta come downstairs and eat breakfast. Wotcha doing anyway?" She starts to walk over and like a blind samurai with the utmost accuracy, I closed out of the program before she could see.

"Nothing just ah...just writing some stuff. Why are you in my room, Out." I say standing and pushing her out and walking downstairs with her.

"What were you doing?" My mom ask without even looking over.

"Just, writing some stuff." I say.

"Applications for college I hope." She says, bringing the frying pan over and putting a fresh pancake on my plate.

"Yes ma'am." I lie.

"Well, hurry and eat so I can drop you both off at school." She goes to get ready while me and Morgan eat in silence. When we finish, my mom comes out of her room, dressed and ready, and motions us to follow her to the car. She drops me off first and with a wave goodbye, drives off down the street to Morgan's school. I look around the entrance, hoping to catch a glimpse of him, but to no avail. I look down, sadden that he wasn't there, and go inside. When I get to my locker, I see Claire walking by with a group of her friends. I wave to her. Her friends look at me with disgust and, though it was small, I'd hoped that she would tell them, 'Stop that, he's my friend, don't mess with him.' Instead she gives me the same look. Her eyes, apologetic looking, but still hurtful. I just turn away and grab the rest of my books and head to class. As the hours pass, I go from class-to-class, not seeing him anywhere. I see Alison stealing a wallet from Mr. Vernon while he talked to Bender about why he smelled like weed. I saw Claire a couple of more times, always getting the disgusted look from her friends when I did. The only person I didn't see was the one I wanted to see, needed even. It was the end of the day and still no sign of him. I finish up my meeting for physics club and head out. I try to rush so I don't miss the bus I have to catch home. As I'm running, I look down at the books in my hand to see if I have everything and I run into someone.

"Watch where your...oh...hey." I hear.

Andy's P.O.V.

'I so did not need to see him right now.' I thought to myself.

"Hey...uh hey Andy, how's it going?" Brian ask me.

"I'm good, just...good...uh, how are you?"

"I'm fine, just...fine." We stare at each other for a couple of seconds before he looks down at his watch.

"Oh shit." He mutters, collecting his books.

"You miss your ride?"

"Uh, not really, I mean if I run I might make it." He gets up and starts to walk away.

"I could..." He turns to look at me.

"What?"

"Give you a ride...maybe I could?" I asked him. He looked at his watch then back up at me, fear in his eyes. "I don't bite, and I promise I wont tape your butt cheeks together." 'No, no tape, maybe along the lines of rubber- Brain deactivating in 3, 2, 1...' I think, then not think, shutting off my thoughts for a bit seeing as how I didn't want to know where they'd lead.

"Um...sure." He says smiling that cute- I thought I turned you off?

"Cool, let's go." I say waving for him to follow me to the parking lot where my new car was sitting. When we get to my car, Brian practically starts to drool over it.

"Oh wow, do you know what kinda car this is?"

"Yeah, it's a Trans Am my parents got for my-"

Brian's P.O.V.

"Not just any Trans Am," I cut him off. "This is a Pontiac Trans Am - 305 Tuned Port Injection, K&N intake and filter, Hedman headers with 3" American Flow master 3.73 Posi-traction! This is so cool." I look up and see a look of pure and utter shock on Andy's face. "Well...it's a cool car is all." I get in the passenger's side, hoping to avoid being asked questions.

"Your in my car, your not getting away that easily." He says, getting in and turning the ignition. 'Damn, thought I had him.' I thought to myself. "How did you know all that? I tell ya, Bender would be impressed." He says as we exit the parking lot.

"Well...I guess is was that Saturday. I started to wonder why Bender was so good at shop. Then I saw him working in a garage a while later an-"

"Wait...Bender...working? OK where was this cause I have to see this."

"I can't really remember. Anyway, I started to look up cars and stuff every time I went to the library and, here we are. Three weeks later and I can tell you almost every upgrade there is out there for this car. I've become sort of a rebel." I say matter-of-fact like.

"Brian what are your grades?"

"All A's and one C." I answer, cringing inwardly at the thought of the elephant from shop.

"Oh right, a real rebel."

"Oh course I am." I said, puffing my chest out manly like.

"Brian, Alfalfa is more of a rebel then you." My chest deflates greatly. I look over at Andy and just stare. He looks so beautiful- I mean Handsome- I mean sexually arousing- I mean down right hot as hell...I need to stop sneaking coffee when mom isn't looking, it does things to me.

Andy's P.O.V.

I look over to see Brian staring at me. "What do I have somethingin my teeth?" I say, despising myself for even uttering the lame cliche.

"Your mouth wasn't even open, so I couldn't even see your teeth." Brian points out. I inwardly kick myself...and again...and again, and again, and then everything is a blur for a second...and then again for good measure.

"Right, well uh...what do you wanna do?" I ask, trying to lead away from my stupid comment.

"What do you mean?" He ask. 'He thought I was going to just take him straight home?' I thought with dismay.

"Well, we don't have to hang out, I can just take you home if that's what you wan-"

"No," He interrupts. "I don't mind if we uh...hang out, you know." He says.

"Cool, then where to?" I say pulling up to a stop light.

"How's about to my place you TWO FACED BASTARD!" I look out my window to see Stacy McLean rushing up to the car.

"Oh shit." I mutter to myself looking straight forward, rolling up the window, hoping the light changes before she-

"GET OUT OF THE CAR NOW!" She yells, pounding on the window. I sigh and start to drive and pull over in the parking lot of the 7-11 Stacy was with her friends at. I get out of the car and am immediately slapped by Stacy.

"Stacy, what did I do?" I ask her.

"Oh please, that bimbo in your car right there and your asking me 'What did I do?'" She says, trying to imitate me, and failing horribly. 'Though she sounds better as a man.' I think sighing. I turn to look at Brian and usher for him to get out of the car.

Brian's P.O.V.

"So what, you gotta call your girl for backup? Well let the bitch come out here then so I can kick her as-...who the fuck are you?" She ask me as I step out of the car.

"Br- My names Brian." I say, clearing my throat.

"Oh...Andy who's he?" She ask Andy, her tone lightening.

"Oh, so what you just think you can go all sweet mode on me and everything is cool? You've insulted me, and more importantly, you've insulted my friend." I blush a little as he points to me and I turn away, not wanting her to see me blush and to try and stay out of their business. "I'm telling you Stace I'm through, I'm done."

"No baby don't be like that." She says trying to kiss Andy on the lips. He turns his head so she only gets cheek. "Your always doing this. You see me with one person, not even touching them, and you get mental, then when it turns out to be a guy or a teacher or something, you try to turn on the charm and kiss up to me like everything is cool. It's not cool. I'm extremely embarrassed and the other person is humiliated, not might be, is, trust me, I've asked them." At this Stacy hangs her head.

"I'm sorry." She says, looking at him with puppy dog eyes.

"That's not gonna work either. When I yell at you, you always try to butter me up with those eyes, and I fall for it every time," Stacy, thinking he meant, 'I'm falling for it now.', leans up to try to kiss him. This time, he steps away. I chuckle inwardly because it made me happy. Then I ponder why it made me happy. "I'm done with this Stacy. I'm done with me feeling like I'm walking on thin ice, done with you always not trusting me-" Stacy cuts him off.

"But I do trust y-"

"And more importantly," Andy cuts her right back. "More importantly...I'm done with us." He says. I stare at the two for a second and watch as Andy gets back into his car. Stacy looks utterly shocked and then looks at me. I, fearful for my life, jump a little as she looks at me and then get back into the car.

"AAAAAHHHH!" Stacy yells as we drive away.

"Sorry about all that," I look over at Andy. He keeps his eyes on the road but continues to talk. "You didn't need to be there for that. I almost brought you into it." He says. I ponder what he means and then think back to when he was ushering me to get out of the car and when he pointed to me. Then I think about what he said when he pointed and start to blush and I smile. "What is it?" I turn to see him looking at me.

"What did you say?" I ask.

"You were smiling. I wanted to know why."

"Well it's just that...back there you see...you called me...you said I was your friend..." I say and can't help but to smile.

"Oh...well...we are friends...aren't we?" He asked me.

"Um...yeah...I-I guess we are." I say clearing my throat. I smile at him, he smiles back, and I realize he's staring at me. I would've loved this except... "Andy."

"Yeah?" He ask me.

"Your not staring at the road." I say, a little fearful. He grins at me evilly.

Andy's P.O.V.

"You scared?" I ask him. He shakes his head no but I know he is. I step on the gas and start racing down the street.

"Uh...Andy?" Brian says looking back and forth between me and the road.

"What?" I ask nonchalantly. He looks at me and I place my gaze, moving closer to him. He doesn't say anything, or look at the road anymore, he just stares at me, moving closer as well. I try to pull away, end the joke...but I can't. I find myself entranced by his eyes, intoxicated by just the smell of him, enthralled by his sheer presence. I start to move even closer. I'm in dangerous territory now. I'm inches away from his face. I was about to close the gap when I hear sirens. I think that's the sirens in my head and pull away, noticing Brian closed his eyes, as he was opening them to sit back in his seat. I slow down and stop at a stop light. We sit there in silence and I hear the sirens stop. The light changes and before I can drive off, I hear a tap at my window. I look over to see a police officer standing there, sunglasses glinting in the sun. I roll down my window. "Is there a problem officer Grant?" I ask my dad's friend.

"Hey Andy, how's it going? Listen, do you realize how fast you were going?"

"Yes sir, sorry sir." I say, trying to think of ways to get out of this. I smile inwardly, and a little outward, realizing that Mr. Grant was a big, big...BIG wrestling fan. "Did you catch that game last Saturday?" I ask smiling a little more, hoping my plan worked. I look forward and frown a little as he pulls off his sunglasses and glares at me, bending down to look me in the face.

"What did you say boy?" He ask me.

"I uh...I just asked if you caught the game...Saturday- last Saturday...sir." I stutter out. He glares a little more then his facial features lighten and he smiles. "Why yes I did, and might I say that was a damn good performance." I sigh a little then look back over to him.

"You coming to the next one right?" I ask.

"No doubt about it."

"Well I'll have them save a seat for you up front, so you can really get into the action you know?"

"Why thank you Andy. Oh and one more thing." He ushers me closer. I lean out the window a little as he gets right next to my ear and whispers into it, "Stop the stare and drive, you know you stole that from me, and the ladies are not always partial to it." He stands up, puts his sunglasses back on, and walks back to his car. Me and Brian look at each other and then bust up laughing as we drive off.

Grant's P.O.V.

'That boy.' I think to myself walking back to the squad car. 'Sure is a spitting image of his father too.' I look back as he drives off with his lady friend. "She looked alright I guess." I say as I get into the car.

"Hey, who was that guy in the car with Andy?" My partner ask. I look at him and start to say something then stop. I look at the car as it turns a corner and then back at my partner. I look back at the direction the car had gone and then mutter, "Oh shit." to myself.

Brian's P.O.V.

As we drive I think of what just happened. 'I almost kissed him.' I look over to him. 'I wonder if he realizes it too?' He looks at me and then back at the road. "What now?" He ask.

"Nothing, just thinking." I say. We sit in silence as we drive around.

"Oh shit." I look over at Andy.

"What now?" I repeat.

"I forgot I've got to meet with my dad for a workout." I think back to what he told us about his dad that Saturday and almost shock myself with what I say next.

"Fuck him." Andy looks at me like I'd gone mad and smiles at me.

"What did you say?" He ask.

"You heard me, fuck him. Let's go do something." I say. I inwardly kick myself and think as to why I startto sound like Bender. I look over to him and he smiles at me.

"Your right, fuck him." He says. We continue our silence, smiling, heading off to who knows where. Andy drives past a House with a wild party going on and starts to slow down. I look at the house and then curse myself for being so unpopular. "You wanna go inside?" I turn to see Andy looking at me and realize we've come to a stop.

"Um...parties and nerds...don't really mix."

"Your not a nerd-" Andy starts to say. I just cut him off.

"And so what, I'm the most popular kid in school now?" I look away. "You can go in if you want." I stare out the window at the party then hear the engine turn back on. I look at Andy. "What are you doing?" I ask.

"What's it look like I'm doing? I'm spending time with you, and if you don't wanna go here, then I'm not gonna force you or leave you. Your my friend." I almost cry at that word.

"Thanks Andy." I say. I sit back in my seat and turn my head to the window, not wanting him to see me blush.

"So where to then?" Andy says driving down the street.

"I'm not sure...unless you wanna hang out with my friends." I joke.

"Sure, let's do it." 'Is it possible to be surprised so many times in a day and not suffer a heart attack?' I think as I turn towards Andy.

"What did you say?" I ask him.

"I said let's do it. Let's go hang out with your friends." He answers simply. "Where would I go if we were to do that anyway?" He ask me. I shake myself out of my daze and think of places we could go. As we round a corner I look out to see a very familiar neighborhood.

"Take a left at this corner." I say. He gives me a look and turns at the corner. "Stop up ahead." He looks ahead and then smiles a little as we stop at the arcade. We go inside and Everyone starts to yell their 'hello Brian's' and 'what's up Bri's' when they see me...then go quiet as the see Andy. We move past a few people to the snack counter. "Hey sally." I say as I get up to the counter.

"Oh hey Bri-Bri how's it-OH MY GOSH!" Sally yells seeing Andy, dropping an order. She pulls me closer and away from Andy. Andy looks around and nods his head to a few people who look like they were studying him. He slinks away from them a little. 'He looks so scared, so out of his element, so cute- I thought I'd be decaffeinated by now?' I think as Sally glares at me. "What were you thinking leading him here? Now him and his friends are gonna torment us every day."

"You don't understand, it's just him." She looks at him and then back at me then him again and then a look of pure excitement grows on her face.

"It's him isn't it."

"Shut up." I say glaring.

"Oh I am so gonna tell him." I grab her and pull her back.

"Please don't. Look, he's just hanging out with me for a bit, not like best friends or anything, and besides, I don't even know if I like him like that." She looks at him, more like his ass, and then back at me.

"Honey, I don't even know him and I like him like that. I also like him shirtless, pants less, nude, in a tube, covered in chocolate, on top, on bottom-"

"Shut up already, I get it, he's freaking hot." I say laughing a little.

"Whatever, just order and go play 'Bang-Me-Man' I mean 'PAC-MAN'." She says walking back to another costumer, winking at me. I shake my head and walk over to Andy who looks like a scared little boy.

Andy's P.O.V.

"Why do they keep staring at me?" I ask Brian when he comes back over to me.

"This is more like the unpopular zone. So when they see someone popular grace their presence, they tend to get a little over dramatic." He says as he goes over to a pinball machine. The crowd starts to move again, people going back to their games and conversations, though all conversations, and most eyes, were on me.

"So, want something to eat?" I ask.

"Sure, what will it be?" I shake my head.

"My treat, what do you want?" He blushes a little.

"Alright, um...nachos, they have the best nachos in this town, and quite possibly the world." He says nodding as if to say, 'This is fact, not fiction.' We laugh and I walk over to the counter to order.

"Hello, uh 1 nachos, 4 hot dogs, 3 fries, 3 onion rings, and 2 sodas, one orange, the other...what does he drink?" I almost turn around to call out to Brian when the girl at the counter stops me.

"Cola. He drinks Coca-cola. And he doesn't like fries or hot dogs." She says.

"I kinda figured that, but only the nachos and the drink were for him." I say. She goes wide eyed and then chuckles nervously before turning to get the drinks, saying something that sounded like, 'Hot damn he's fat' under her breath. "I'm not fat, just...muscly." I say. She hands me the drinks.

"8.79 and the rest of your order will be up in about 2 minutes." I hand her the money and take the drinks back to Brian.

"Here, I got you a pop." He turns to me, losing, and grabs the drink.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you I only drink-"

"Cola, I know, the girl at the counter told me." I said. He smiles and we go sit down in a booth.

"So this is where you hang out?" I ask him.

"Pretty much, there are other places, but this was the closest and I figured that being a teenage male, you'd like video games."

"Your calculations were correct." I joke. Immediately everyone in the room stared at me wide eyed. "What did I say?" I ask.

"That's a saying from this TV show everyone here watches. Their shocked that you'd say something like that and are probably waiting eagerly to find out if you watch the show too or not. Star Ocean(A/N: Don't own...I'm feeling depressed by the stuff I don't own...;-;), you ever heard of it?"

"Um...no." At that everyone looks away, down trodden looks about their faces. "Sorry." I say to the crowd. Brian giggles. "Think that's funny do you?" I reach over and start to tickle him. He tells me to stop...but I don't. Next thing I know, I do, though I wish I hadn't. I, unbeknown to me, had moved closer to tickle him, and when he looked up at me, we were inches apart. We looked into each others eyes and leaned in Clo-

"ORDER'S UP BRIAN!" We pull away and Brian gets up to get the food.

Brian's P.O.V.

I smile at him then turn and glare at Sally. "I hate you." I say grabbing the nachos and hot dog.

"Um babe, first off, you love me and you know it. Second, the whole tray's yours." I look down at the tray and almost curse. "Hot damn he's fat." Then I do curse.

"How many times do I have to say it, I'm muscly." I jump at the sound of his voice.

"Oh, sorry, didn't know you were standing there." I say lamely. Sally snorts and I glare at her.

"I figured you'd need help with the food." He grabs the tray with one hand and ushers me back to the table.

"Thanks." I say. As were walking back I look back to see Sally making Kissee faces at us. I get into a silent argument with her over manners and how not to act in an arcade which she PROUDLY tells me to shove it, then begins to profusely name places to shove it, my face contracting into shock as Andy's ass comes up on the list, and a number of other places on his body, and mine. When we finally reach the table and sit down, I make a, 'Cut it' motion with my hands and sit down next to Andy, smiling. Andy smiles back, oblivious to the conversation.

"So what were you two saying about my ass?" Or so I thought.

"What?" 'Note to self: Talk quieter in silent arguments so they'll actually be...silent.' I think.

"Well I didn't hear the whole thing, just bit's and pieces, but at one point you said, and I quote, 'Why his ass-oh your sick.', end quote." I look back at Sally and mouth 'he heard us'. She goes wide eyed and sinks behind the counter, a customer bending over to counter to follow her down, wondering what the problem was. I smile at Andy and he smiles a mock smile at me before we start to dig in. About 10 minutes later were done and we go to play a few games. When we stop about and hour later, we leave out, waving good bye to people, some new friends for Andy because he got the new high score on PAC-MAN. "Well it's getting dark. Should I take you home now?" He asks me. I look at my watch and see it's already going on 6:50.

"Yeah probably." We drive off and I give him directions to my house. When we get to my house, he gets out to walk me to the door.

Andy's P.O.V.

As we climb his walk way towards his house, I think about the days events. 'I can't believe I've spent the whole day with him. I've never done that with my friends. Not like this. Doing just stuff, regular teenage stuff. With my friends it's all, 'let's grab a beer and work out'. I don't even know if my friends have friends, outside of our little crew.' We get to his front door and we look at each other. "Well, good night." I say.

"Yeah...um...good night." We weren't really sure how to do this since it wasn't a date or anything. 'Or was it?' I think. 'I did the stare and drive, paid for food and drink, paid for the entertainment, drove, walked him to his door. OH MY GOD IT'S A DATE!' I thought. My heart starts to pound and my palms start to get sweaty. Brian reaches for the handle and as he touches it, my hand goes over his. He looks up at me. I look at him and step closer, my hand staying joined with his, even as he let's go of the handle. He step's closer to me and we start to lean in closer...closer...closer...so close I can smell his breath, they still smell of nachos. 'Why does that turn me on?' I think as we lean in, closing our eyes. (A/N: Hate to do this but...this isn't gonna be a one shot.) At that moment Brian's front door opens and we jump apart.

"Brian what are you doing out here? You should have been home hours ago, I almost called the police. Who are you?" Brian's mother asked, finally noticing I was there.

"My names Andrew." I say holding out my hand. She looks at it as if it's diseased and nods to me. "Right, anyway, Brian get in here, I know you don't think your getting away with not studying, don't want another 'F' now do we?" I wanted to knock her block off at that.

"No mom, we don't. Andy I'll see you later OK?"

"Sure, maybe we can hang out again, tomorrow?" I ask hopeful.

"Sure...sounds like fun." He waves good bye and I wave, his mom slamming the door in my face as soon as Brian was inside the house. I walk back to my car and think back to what almost happened on his door step.

"I swear, I am never turning you off again, I make some pretty stupid decisions without you." I say tapping my noggin.

Brian's P.O.V.

As the car pulls off I slink into my chair and turn on my computer. I start to think of how the day turned out. 'What would've happened if I went to that party?...Would his friends treated me how my friends treated him? And then there's that,' I think as I start to think back even earlier to the stare and drive and then to the booth and then at my front door. 'What would've happened if we weren't interrupted? Would we have kissed? Would I have liked it?' I open the word doc. and start to finish what I was typing this morning. 'Why does he make me feel this way...There's only one reason. One reason as to why he makes my stomach flutter every time I see him. One reason why I can't wait to see him again. One reason why I love the way his car smells and hope that it rubs off on me. One reason why I hope he rubs off on me . One reason why his lips entice me, filling me with excitement when I see him speak, see him eat, even watch him breath. One reason why I wish those three moments weren't interrupted...' I stand up and start to computer shut down sequence. I go over and lay down in my bed and think about what I had just wrote. What was still flashing on the screen as I started to drift off to sleep. What I would surely dream about. Just 6 teeny, tiny, little words.

'One Reason...Because I Love him...'

* * *

And were clear. Good show everyone, cut and print, beautiful...now...shall we get started on the next chapter? (Everyone stares like he's crazy, then goes on break) Guess not...for now anyway...(plotting)...


	2. Another Ride

Title: Friends

Summery: Brian and Andy meet up about three weeks after that fateful Saturday. They start to hang out and become friends. Is there a chance that they could become more then friends? Rated for language and quite possibly for sexual situations pending release of later chapters.

Couple:Brian/Andy (Slash: When a boy and a boy love each others bodies very much...)

Disclaimer: I don't own Breakfast Club(Wish I did). This story doesn't even belong to me, it belongs to my twisted alter ego Icy, thought and given life by, so I'm a let him take over now.

Ice's A/N: This is the second chapter of Enemy, and one of my favorites...oddly...

* * *

Ch. 2: 'Another Ride'

Brian's P.O.V.

'Andy?' I think to myself. I stare at the figure before me as I adjust my eyes. "Why are you in my room?" I ask him.

"Mom says to get up, it's Tuesday so after school you need to get home right away cause she has to stay at the-"

"Alright Morgan I'm up. Get out of my room so I can get dressed." She shrugs and leaves out. I sit up in my bed and wipe my eyes. I look at my computer and think back to the day before and smile a little as I get up and start to get dressed. When I'm fully dressed, I come down stairs and sit at the kitchen table as my mom hands me a plate full of pancakes.

"What took you so long? Your not about to mess with that perfect attendance." My mom says, leaving out to get ready to take us.

"Who was that boy you were talking to last night?" My head snaps in my sisters direction.

"What?" I ask dumbfounded.

"The boy you were talking to, who was he, were you guys on a date?" I can feel my cheeks burn as I stand up, not really hungry anymore, and going to grab my bookbag out of my room.

"BRIAN COME HERE!" I hear my dad yell almost seconds before the doorbell rings.

"COMING!" I yell back, simultaneously thinking, 'now who could that be?' I go downstairs and for the second time that morning, I feel my cheeks start to burn. I freeze as I see my dad let Andy in.

Andy's P.O.V.

"Hey." Brian says to me.

"Hey." I say back.

"What, um...what are you doing here?" He ask, a look of utter embaressment and dumbfoundity on his face. 'I wonder if dumbfoundity is a real word? I'll ask Brian later.' I think to myself.

"I was wondering if you wanted a ride to school. I mean we don't have to if you don't want to, but if you do then...I'm here." I finish lamely. 'I'm suposed to be the coolest guy in school?' I think to myself, mentally kicking myself for not thinking of something, ANYthing, better to say.

"Sure, I'm cool with that." Brian says.

"Cool...um...let's go then." I say turning around to leave out.

"Who was at the-...oh...you again." I mentally add Brian's mom to my list of people to go after first if I ever go crazy, buy an uzi, and climb a clock tower.

"Hello ma'am." I say offering my hand to the wench.

"Good day. Brian we've got to go, come on." His mom says, staring at my hand as she says good day then turns to face Brian the rest of the while she spoke.

"Actually...I'm gonna hitch a ride with Andrew..." Everyone stared at him shocked. I couldn't believe my ears, and obviously his parents couldn't either. His sister came into the room and, looking at us, turned to Brian and made this weird face.

"Why are mommy, daddy, and your friend staring at you?" She asked, her voice somewhat garbled as she tried to keep her face fit perfectly to the shape it was in, mouth included.

"Um, no reason. Brian...I'll see you when I get home..." His mom stuttered out before leaving, ushering his little sister with her.

"Nice to meet you Andrew." Brian's dad said to me.

"You to sir." I reply politely. His father stares at us for a minute before going into the hall and turning down it, sneaking one last look at us as he went. "Well we'd better get going." I say. I turn to see Brian up close to me. We stare at each other and memories of the other day come flooding back to me. I start to lean in, closing my eyes slowly with each inch. My eyes are fully closed and my lips are pursed. I lean the rest of the way and...nothing. I open my eyes to see Brian is no longer standing in front of me. I look around before spotting him by the door.

"Come on, were gonna be late." He says, leaving out. I follow like some sort of obidient puppy. We get into my car and I start her up as he rumages around in his back pack for something.

"What are you looking for?" I ask. He ignores me and continues to search. As I pull off, he pulls out a bottle of water, holding it up like it was the holy grail, then, realizing it wasn't what he was looking for, flung it into the backseat and continued his search. 'He's so cute when he-I swear, who ever keeps activating this side of my brain is fired.' I think as I try to find the switchboard in my brain to turn it off.

"Ha, got it." Brian says out loud. I look over to see what he was searching for. I stare at him like he was an exscapee from the loony bin.

Brian's P.O.V.

'I knew I had it.' I think to myself as I pull out a book.

"The outsiders?" Andy asked disbelieving. "That's what you were searching for? A book, 'The Outsiders' no less?" I look over at him, semi-hurt.

"What's wrong with 'The Outsiders'?" I ask.

"For one, Ponyboy, Sodapop, Two-Bit...what type of names are those? Then, there's the intense homoerotic air around almost everyone in the book-"

"Excuse me? So your telling me Steve is gay?" I say, a little angry.

"Duh, he's with Soda. Darry's with Dallas who wants Johnny, who wants Pony, who wants Johnny as well and is also wanted by Two-bit." I stare at him disbelieving then start to think of anyone else to use as a defense.

"And what about Cherry? Did Pony not have the hot's for her?" I ask, seeing what defense he could pull up against such hard evidence.

"Oh please, Pony only went because he was horny and he got tired of waiting for Johnny to come out, and as for Cherry, she was a major lesbo. She was either curious when she was with Pony, or she thought he was a girl. I'd go with the later." I stare at him for a moment. He looks over at me and we share the same thought as we break out laughing.

"Well, you learn something new everydy huh?" I ask jokingly. He nod's his head, still chuckling a little. We drive the rest of the way in silence, save for the radio. When we get to the school, he parks right out front the entrance. "Um Andy...can you park around back or something?" I ask, hesitant to get out of the car.

"Why? Both out lockers are right up front here."

"Uh...nevermind." I say. He ushers me out of the car and immediately after I step out, the entrance goes deathly silent.

Andy's P.O.V.

'I am such an idiot.' I think to myself, realising, too late, why Brian wanted to park around back. My friends had started to make their way over to me. One of them was holding a roll of tape. Brian made a squeaking sound and looked like he wasnted to dive back in the car, pull a houdini and dissappear.

"Hey Andy, this nerd bothering you?" Matt asked me. He was joined by Eric, his twin brother Martin, and Steve, Steve being the one with the tape, and also being the one to start unraveling it.

"No problem, let's just go." I say to my friends, walking off. I looked at Brian apolegeticly, and he turned away. I looked down in shame as my friends started to talk about their 'experiences' last night. I barely listened to them.

"Yo Andy you ok?" I look over to Steve. He had a look of concern on his face.

"Yeah I'm fine." I say, looking back towards the ground.

"You sure?...I heard about you and Stace." I look at him, wide eyed. 'How could he know?' I think to myself. "She was at the party last night, which I noticed you weren't. Now you know you can't lie to me. So, what's up, what's the problem?" I just stare at Eric, wondering how he could read minds and why he never told me.

"I'll tell you later." Seemingly buying that I didn't want to talk about it in front of the twins and Matt, which I didn't, he nods and turns forward, splitting with Matt as their lockers were down another hall. The twins went back the way we came, seeing their girlfriends- yes that is an 'S'- the Quad Squad- yes that means four- or 'Teenage Mutant Ninja Girls' we called them, consisting of 'T'rina, 'M'ina, 'N'ina, and 'G'ina- yes their names rhyme. I look around the hall after I get to my locker and just stare at all the couples. There weren't any gay couples. Well, there was one, who sneaked a kiss when no one was looking. Well, no one other then me. I stare at them and their whole bodies start to morph. The taller one's clothes match mine and he looks like me. I expected the other to look like Stacy, or Mirand, my last girlfriend before Stace. Instead, the other starts to look more like Brian. I blink a couple of times and the couple, who've returned to normal in my eyes, say their goodbyes and go to their seperate classes. I look around a little more and then grab my books from my locker, heading off to class as the bell rang. I'm inches away from my class as Vernon stops me.

"Why aren't you in class Clark?" I groan.

"What do you want?" I ask rudely.

"Don't get smart with me boy." He says in a voice and tone that reminds me of my father. I snap.

"So what, you think you can make me go to class? Is that the plan? Intimedate poor little Andrew while his emotions are all twisted?" My voice started to rise and people started to pop their heads out of their classrooms.

"No, it's...not like that...look Andy ju-"

"DON'T CALL ME ANDY! MY NAME IS ANDREW, GOT IT!" I yell at the top of my lungs. I see more people start to exit their classes to get a better look, teachers ushering the students, not get back in the class, but to move so they can get a better view.

"Look And-...Andrew...I'm sorry ok-"

"ONLY ONE PERSON GET'S TO CALL ME ANDY," I don't know why. I don't know how, but the words just bubbled to my lips, word vomit that I couldn't stop...

Brian's P.O.V.

I watch as Andy and his friends walk off. My friends, Tim, Marcus, Benny, and Alan, Alan being my best friend out of the bunch, walked over to me. "Dude, that was Andrew Clark you got a ride to school from wasn't it?" Marcus asked me.

"Yeah, it's no big deal." I say, still hurt over what Andy did. Alan was also the smartest out of us and had the brains to see the signs of depression on my face.

"What's the problem?" Alan asked while we were all walking up towards the school.

"It's nothing to worry about." I say, trying to mask my feelings with a forced smile. 'I hope he buys this.' I think to myself.

"Don't screw with me Brian, what's wrong?" He asked more forcefully. 'Damn, didn't work.' I think looking back at the ground.

"Look, I'll talk to you about it later ok?" I say. He glares for a second then, buying into it as I nodded towards our friends, he shrugged and went off with Marcus to the locker they shared locker. Tim and Benny, needing to work on a project, went into the science lab. I went to my locker and turned just in time to see two guys, kissing, right in front of me. No one seemed to notice, or seemed to care if they were looking, which they weren't, so I guess they didn't notice... "Cute." I say to myself, then wondering why I thought it was cute, or if I was even talking about them and not about my little analysis just a couple of seconds ago. The couple say their goodbyes and I turn to my locker. I start to think of what kissing was like. Yeah that's right, I'm a junior in high school who has never been kissed. Being a nerd, that happens. I start to think of who I'd want to kiss. No matter who I thought of, my mind would put Andy's head on their body. I stared at my books thoughtfully as I grabbed them and went off to class. I walk into the room just as the bell rings.

"Sorry I'm late sir." I say. My teacher looks at me like he's about to ask me why I'm telling him I was 2.173 seconds late...Don't judge me. Unfortuneatley, he didn't get the chance as there was a loud disturbance in the hall. I went to my desk as People started to go to the door to see what was happening.

"...Intimedate poor little Andrew while his emotions are all twisted?" My head snaps up as I hear Andy's voice. I stand up and walk over to the door, only able to hear a little of the conversation because people were in my way. "DON'T CALL ME ANDY! MY NAME IS ANDREW, GOT IT!" Everyone starts to clamber out of the classroom. I leave out to and see Andy standing in front of Vernon, Vernon apolegising for something. "ONLY ONE PERSON GET'S TO CALL ME ANDY," I stare at Andy and time freezes as the words spill out of his mouth. Before they do though, I can't help but think, 'I hope it's me that only get's to call him that.' "and," His voice calms a little as he see's me.

"AND HIS NAME IS BRIAN JOHNSON!"

* * *

That's all for now...tell me which one you like better, may take one down. I also may leave both up for you all to admire...whatever...good news as well. I have almost compleated the Ben 10 story I've been promising...someone messed with my programs and it got deleated before...Iceburg:...Me:...o.o...U(-)-(-)U...-puppy dog face...Iceburg: Anyway, It's almost done, and I think it's pretty good...well, R&R...


End file.
